Over the last few years, because of their versatility and ease of storage, there has been a increased demand for the use of hanging file folders. These folders are formed with outside edge hooks for fitting to a support frame specifically designed to receive the hanging file folders.
There are presently available many different types of frames although only about a handful have met with commercial success. One of the keys to these frames is that they be adjustable in length to fit in specifically sized filing cabinet drawers and also that they be adjustable in width to receive either letter or legal size files.
However, even the commercially accepted frames generally suffer from the major drawbacks that their adjustment requires the use of tools such as screw drivers, pliers and even hand saws which are not the type of items generally kept in an office environment. The reason that these tools are required is that the presently available frames are usually only adjustable by physically altering, i.e. cutting the frame components, to a desired length and then fixing the frame at that length through the use of screws or the like. Furthermore, once the frame has been cut to a specific length it can no longer be set to anything longer than that length for use in other drawer sizes.